


As the Icicles Fell

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set immediately post the season 6 finale. Prompts:tomorrow, Seattle, cervix.





	As the Icicles Fell

The aftermath brings nothing but barely contained chaos. Blood cracks and dries, screams fade to echoes in stairwells.

Surgeons who can still function operate on surgeons who have holes in their chests.

Other surgeons seek refuge in unfamiliar rest rooms. Tears and vomit and a heady mix of desperate denial.

A hasty drug store purchase for a predicament she can no longer ignore sits discarded on the basin above where she's slumped.

Head between knees and all sense of what's level shattered to shards beneath her feet.

She waits three beats, lets the clock tick, tick, tick over to tomorrow.


End file.
